Raising Riley
by 0Twisted-Symphony6
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE TEENAGE YEARS Five years have passed since Riley was born, and now she's getting ready to enter kindergarten. Jake and Miley are still going strong and Oliver and Lilly are headed down the isle soon. Read The Teenage Years first. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I said I would have the sequel up on Sunday, but I said probably. And technically it is still Sunday where I am and it probably will be when I post it! But I had it written, just not typed, since like…uh…the day before I posted the last chapter of "The Teenage Years" I think, but I had a friend spend the night on Friday, and then I spent the night at her house (actually, her grandma's house) on Saturday….So yeah…well, it hasn't been that long! Okay, here it is…**

**Disclaimer: The day that Gracie Hart stops snorting when she laughs will be the day I own Hannah Montana. (I watched Miss Congeniality 1 & 2 this weekend.)**

**And now…**

**Raising Riley**

It's been over five years since Riley was born. She's going into kindergarten in a couple of days.

Jake and I are now twenty-three, and we just recently finished up college in June. We both went to UCLA. So did Lilly and Oliver.

Lemme get you caught up on the whole Lilly/Oliver relationship. Not long after we started senior year, Lilly decided that she and Oliver needed to take a break. Oliver was heartbroken; so was Lilly. Lilly felt they never really had a chance to date other people, which is what high school was all about.

Well, after seeing other people for the whole school year, Lilly decided that Oliver was the only one she wanted to be with. So Lilly went to Oliver right before our graduation ceremony and just spontaneously kisses him. And like that they were back together. They've been together ever since, and are engaged. They're getting married in three weeks.

So, anyway, it's August 23rd, 2015, a Saturday. Riley starts kindergarten on Monday. I'm so sad to see my baby go into school because it means she's getting older. I don't want my baby to grow up. I just want to freeze her so she's always five.

She looks so much like me now. Her curly brown hair is a signature Miley thing, but just like when she was a baby, she has her daddy's eyes and nose.

She's so excited to start school. She already has her backpack filled and has been carrying it around the apartment.

We still live in the apartment we moved into when I was pregnant with Riley. We want to wait until we expand our family more to move.

Speaking of expanding our family, Jake and I have decided we want to have one or two more kids. We're not quite sure when though.

Okay, well I think you're all caught up now!

* * *

Today is Riley's first day of school. Jake and I are both going to take her to school. 

Riley's going to Seaview Elementary. Lilly said it's a really good school. Oliver said the lunch lady smells. I told him it probably wasn't the same lunch lady from when he was there! It's been 12 years!

When we got to the school, we parked the car and walked toward the entrance, Riley walking in front of us. Suddenly she stopped and Jake and I ran into her.

"I can't do it! It's too big. Maybe next year. Let's go home," Riley said.

I kneeled down in front of her. "Riley, you know you can do this! You've been ready for the last two weeks! Besides, you can't wait until next year!" I said.

"Why not?"

"Cuz Mommy and Daddy would pull all of their hair out if you did. And because I'm the mom. Isn't that right, Jake?" I said.

"That's right," he said picking Riley up. "Sorry, but you gotta listen to your mom, Squirt." Squirt was Jake's nickname for Riley.

"Okay, fine! I'll do it."

"Good," Jake said, kissing her head as he put her down.

Riley grabbed my hand and Jake's hand and started walking.

We got to the classroom and walked in. We soon found the teacher.

"Mr. Charles?" He turned around.

"Yes, hello, and who's this?"

"This is Riley Ryan, and we're her parents Miley and Jake Ryan," I said.

"Oh, my! This is Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana's kid? Wow!"

"Mommy, who's Hannah Montana?" We hadn't told her about my alter ego yet. She had no idea who it was and we figured it would just confuse her.

Before I could answer, Mr. Charles said, "Why, your mom is Hannah Montana!"

"My mommy's name is Miley Ryan," she said. Then she turned to me. "Right?" I nodded.

"But she was also a famous singer named Hannah Montana who was very popular. She had a blonde wig so they couldn't tell who she really was," Mr. Charles continued.

"Oh." Riley was obviously very confused.

"Okay, well, Riley, we'd better go, Squirt. Come give me and mommy a hug." She ran over to us and gave us a hug at the same time.

"I love you," I said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Mommy. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, kiddo," Jake said. Then we left.

"So, we have the house to ourselves now, don't we?" Jake said once we got home.

"That we do," I said. "What to do, what to do?"

"I've got an idea," Jake said scooping me up and carrying me into our bedroom.

**A/N: Okay, so it's officially Monday now…But like I said before, I said "probably Sunday". So yeah! Well, hope you all like it…Oh, and I know some of you might've been thinking it was Miley and Jake raising Riley as a baby, but I'm not that big on writing about babies when they're born…it's just an extra character you have to add that doesn't talk. So I skipped ahead. :) Please review! EDIT: I added page breaks because I guess it deleted the ones I had in there. Oh, and I changed the date to 2015. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter! Thank you so much! I don't think the site's email alerts and stuff is working right now, so bear with me…But anyway, thanks to everybody who reviewed. Please keep reviewing like that:D **

**IMPORTANT: smile-with-me pointed out that I said it was 2010 in the last chapter. My bad…I was still in "The Teenage Years" time. It's actually 2015!**

**Disclaimer: The day I like High School Musical will be the day I own Hannah Montana…and I HATE High School Musical…Get it?**

**3 weeks later**

Lilly and Oliver's wedding is this weekend. I'm the maid of honor, Jake is the best man, and Riley is the flower girl.

Riley loves kindergarten. She's already made a few friends. There's Maddie, Brianna, and Jaime, who's a boy.

She had them over about a week ago. They went swimming and played house. It was so cute!

Riley went over to Maddie's house after school today and she's eating dinner there. Jake's making me a romantic dinner right now. He won't tell me what he's making and he doesn't want me to smell it and find out, so I'm sitting on the watching the waves.

"Miley, it's ready!" I turned around to see Jake. I stood up and he took my hand in his.

I didn't smell anything when I walked into the apartment, but once I got to the kitchen/dining room area I did.

It smelled horrible. I felt like I was going to puke.

"Jake, what did you make?" I asked.

"Your favorite food—pancakes."

"What did you put in it?"

"Just the normal ingredients. Why?" he said

"Well, don't take offense, but I think I'm going to—" I stopped mid-sentence, booked it to the bathroom, and emptied my stomach. "puke," I said.

"That's weird," Jake said. "The only time you didn't like the smell of pancakes was when you were pregnant with Riley." He paused. "Oh, my God, Miley, you're pregnant again!"

"You don't actually think that I'm pregnant!" I looked at Jake who looked back at me with a smile. "I think I'm pregnant," I said smiling.

"I'll make you a doctor's appointment in the morning and I'll come with you to the appointment, okay?"

"Okay," I said. Then I gave Jake a big hug.

* * *

It's official. We're gonna have another baby! Riley's going to have a little brother or sister! The doctor said I was about three weeks along, so I'm guessing it must've been…Riley's first day of school.

"Jake, this is so great! I bet Riley will be excited."

"Yeah, she probably will."

* * *

"A what?" Riley asked, sounding upset.

"A little brother or sister," I said.

"But I asked for a puppy! Can we trade it in?"

"No, Riley, we can't trade it in. You may not be excited now, but when the baby comes, you will love it, I'm sure," Jake said.

"Whatever," she said, going into her room.

"Not quite how I expected it," I said.

"She'll come around," Jake said, kissing my cheek. I nodded.

"Can I call Lilly and tell her now?" I asked, giving Jake my puppy dog pout.

"Go ahead."

"Yay!" I dialed Lilly's number and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Miley, what's up?"

"I have some exciting news to tell you!" I said.

"Ooh, ooh! What is it? Tell me!" Lilly said like a five year old.

"I'm gonna have a baby!"

"You're pregnant?!" Lilly squealed.

"Uh huh!"

"Oh, my God! I'm so excited for you! Oh, what did Riley say?"

"She said she asked for a puppy not a little brother or sister, and asked if we could trade it in."

"Oh…I would've expected her to be excited!"

"Yeah, so did we." I paused. "So, the wedding's this weekend. Getting cold feet?"

"No way! I've know Oliver since preschool and we've been together for so long. I just know that we were meant to be together."

"That's good. I mean, I was so nervous a few days before my wedding, but I was so much younger. I still had some of the initial nervousness from when Jake proposed."

"Yeah, well you had Riley bonding you two together," Lilly said.

"Speaking of which, you and Oliver planning on having kids?"

"Yeah, we both definitely want kids, but we don't know how many or when. I personally want maybe two and I want to wait a while. Oliver, however, wants a lot and wants 'em fast."

"How fast?"

"Four in four."

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Four kids in four years."

"Ow," I said.

"Yeah, I know! I said I'd do three in five and that was my final answer, but we haven't quite gotten the issue resolved."

"I like my way—one in five," I said.

"Yeah, that's a good system," Lilly laughed.

"Although I don't know id we'll have any more after this one. We were thinking two or three kids. I think maybe if this one's a boy, we could be done, and if it's a girl, we could have one more so maybe we could get a little boy."

"Yeah, I would like a little boy. I could relate to a little boy fairly well I think."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me," I said. I looked at the clock. "Oh, y'know, Lilly, I have to go. I want to call my dad and tell him and it's getting kinda late."

"Okay, bye, Miley."

"Bye," I said, hanging up. "Jake, come here! We're going to call my dad and tell him!" I shouted. Jake obeyed…one of the perks of being pregnant!

"Hello?"

"Hey, daddy, it's me and Jake."

"Hi, Bud, Jake, how's it going?"

"Pretty good," Jake answered.

"It's great. We actually had some news for you. We're having another baby!" I said.

"Well, congratulations, you two! Did you tell Riley?"

"Yeah, she said she'd rather have a puppy," Jake said.

"Sounds like Jackson when we told him her was going to have a little sister…although he asked for a raccoon."

I laughed and shook my head. "That boy!"

"Eh, well, he was two and a half."

"Yeah…well we should get going! Bye daddy, love you!"

"Goodnight; take care. Tell Riley I said hi."

"Okay, we will. Bye."

"Bye."

**A/N: So, there's the second chapter…I hope you liked it…I know it seem like it's a little soon, but this was my whole idea for the sequel, basically, and this was another reason why I wanted to skip ahead five years. R&R :D EDIT: I added page breaks because apparently it deleted the ones I had...I guess I'll go back to using the page breaks in the last story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, it's a little earlier than if I had gone to camp, but I know it's still been a while. Well, I already have the next chapter written, so don't worry! BTW, between this story and the last, I've already filled up an entire notebook and had to move onto another one! Lol…Okay, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Hannah Montana…sorry it's not witty.**

"Oh, my God! I'm getting married in, like, fifteen minutes! I'm so nervous! Miley, do something to make me not nervous!" Lilly said. As you probably could've guessed, it was Lilly and Oliver's wedding day and Lilly was freaking out.

"Uh…um…I don't know! What do you want me to do?" As the maid of honor, I probably should've known what to do, but so what? Sue me.

"Why don't ghosts make good liars?" Riley asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Why?" Lilly responded.

"Cuz you can see right through them! Ha, ha, ha!" Riley laughed.

Lilly giggled. "Thanks, Riley. You were more helpful than your _mom_!"

"Hey, you didn't do the best job at comforting me before _my_ wedding!" I accused.

"Well, that's in the past. The present is that I'm getting married to Oliver!"

"You should put a donut on his finger instead of a ring since he's such a donut! Plus he's a guy, so he'd eat it."

"Mommy, why do you and Aunt Lilly call Uncle Oliver a donut?"

"Because he's a weirdo and can be kin of stupid and uncool sometimes."

"Uncle Oliver is always cool! He took me to see Disney Princesses on Ice!"

I laughed.

"Yeah, well, he's not always cool. You just think he is cuz you like him," Lilly said.

"You like him too!"

"Yeah, we do. Which is why we joke around and call him a donut," I replied.

"Oh. Okay!" Riley said.

Right then Lilly's dad walked in. "Lil, it's time."

"Good luck, Lilly," I said, hugging her.

"Good luck and don't trip, Aunt Lilly." Lilly picked Riley up and gave her a hug, put her down, then turned around, took her dad's arm, and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

It was beautiful. By the end I was crying. My two best friends are now married to each other. I always knew that it was going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Congrats, Lilly! You're a married woman! We should join a club!"

"Yes, that's a good idea. A 'married women fresh out of college' club!"

"Exactly, Mrs. Oken!"

"Sounds good, Mrs. Ryan!"

"Can you believe we're both married? Did you ever expect you'd end up married to Oliver?"

"No way! D'you ever think you'd end up getting pregnant at sixteen?"

"No way. I thought I was gonna wait a while to have kids so I could do my Hannah thing. So much for that."

"You should get back out there! I'm sure it would be very popular and I know you'd love it!"

"I might. I just don't know when. Now would've been a good time since Riley is in school, but now I have this bun in the oven, so who knows when it'll be when I do!"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! Well, I'm gonna got dance with my new _husband_ as soon as I pull him away from the food," Lilly said.

"Okay, see you later."

"Mommy! Daddy let me dance on his feet!"

"Really? How'd you like that?"

"It was fun! You should try it!"

"Honey, I think I'm a little too big to dance on Daddy's feet. Do you want a sandwich?"

"No, I'm saving room for cake!" Riley exclaimed.

"Good idea!"

"Maddie's mommy says that if she doesn't eat dinner, she can't have desert."

"Well, I'm not Maddie's mommy, and I say that if you eat dinner, there's no room for dessert."

"You're the best mommy ever!"

"Yeah, I am."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Is the baby gonna be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. We have to wait a few months to find out."

"Months? That's, like, forever!"

"I know! So are you excited now to have a little baby brother or sister?" Riley nodded. "Would you rather have a brother or a sister?"

"Well, I kinda want a brother, but if I had a sister, I could play dress-up with her. I don't know! What do you want, Mommy?"

"I was thinking I want a boy. That way I'd have one of each. My little girl and my little boy. I think Daddy wants a son too cuz he's a guy. However, just because we're gonna have a new baby doesn't mean we're going to love you any less. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, cuz you're my baby girl and I love you!"

"How much?"

"From the Earth to the Moon and back," I said.

"I love you from the Earth to the Moon and back, too." This was our little routine. My mom used to do it with me when she was still alive, and now I'm doing it with my daughter.

"Oh, Mommy, they're cutting the cake!" Riley said before dragging me away.

**A/N: Okay, there is the long-awaited chapter 3! Hope you like it. Oh, the joke from the beginning is from Disney Adventures magazine, but I changed it from skeletons to ghosts because it seemed better that way. Well, please R&R :D**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, so I didn't get a very a whole lot of reviews for the last chapter compared to what I got on the first and second, but I'm updating anyway. Just remember to review this chapter! And on with the story:D

**Disclaimer: I like Chex Mix, but I don't own Hannah Montana. What do those two things have to do with each other? I have no idea, but I'm eating Chex Mix. **

Brrrriiiing! It was the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's Lilly!"

"Lilly, how's it going?"

"Good. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me."

"Yeah, that sounds cool. I'll meet you at your house in about fifteen minutes," I replied.

"I don't think that's necessary," Lilly said.

"Why not?"

"Well, cuz I'm sitting in the car outside your apartment," she admitted.

"Oh, okay! Come on up!"

"Okay." Lilly was up within the minute.

"Lemme just change," I said.

"Okay," Lilly said, sitting down.

I changed into shopping-worthy clothes and then we headed off to the mall.

"So, where to?"

"Let's go to a baby store to get stuff for you and you little one," suggested Lilly. I nodded and walked toward a baby store.

"So, have you and Oliver talked more about kids?"

"Well, actually…" Lilly started.

"What is it? Tell me before I blow!"

"Gosh, you're impacient! Okay, I'm pregnant!"

"Really? How far along?"

"Two months. Our kids will only be a month apart!"

"Wow, two months? You and Oliver must've gotten busy fast! When was it, like the honeymoon?"

"I think so. It was the only time we didn't use anything."

"I see…So, does Oliver know?"

"Yeah, he was with me when I found out. You should've seen him. He's so excited to be a daddy!" Lilly said.

"I'm sure he'll be a great dad. He'll be a kid with the baby and relate to it."

"Yeah, he will."

"Hopefully he won't get Oliver's donut-y-ness," I said and Lilly nodded.

We found some really cute baby clothes that weren't gender specific and we both bought a baby blanket for each other. Then I had to go home so I could go to my doctor's appointment. It was very convenient that Lilly took me shopping since she was watching Riley and picked her up when she dropped me off.

Jake drove us to the doctor.

"So, what kind of appointment is this?" he asked.

"Just a regular checkup to make sure everything is okay."

"Oh."

"Hey, guess what," I said.

"What?"

"Lilly's pregnant, two months along. It's a honeymoon baby."

"Oh, wow! I bet she and Oliver are excited, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are!"

"Okay, we're here," Jake said. We got out of the car and check in at the desk.

"So, their baby is only gonna be a month younger ours, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll grow up being best friends.'

"Or if one's boy and the other's a girl, they might end up married," Jake suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be cute. Then we'd all sorta be related!"

"Mmhm…Don't get excited though. That won't be for a couple decades, if it does happen." I nodded.

"Miley Ryan?" **(A/N: When I was writing this I ALMOST wrote Miley Stewart!)**

Jake and I stood up and the nurse led us to a room saying the doctor would see us shortly.

"Hello, Miley and Jake. It's so nice to see you again." He had the same doctor from when I had Riley. Of course we'd seen her since then, but anyway…

"Nice to see you too," I replied.

"Okay, let's do this checkup." She put the cold gel on my stomach. I winced.

When the picture showed up, Dr. Bosque studied it for a while. Worried, I asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes, no need for concern. It just appears tat you are going to have twins!"

"T-twins?" Jake stuttered.

"Yes, twins."

All my mind could comprehend to say was, "Wow."

A/N: Okay, that chapter was a little short, but I just had to end it there! How'd you all like it? Did any of you expect it? Let me know in a review!!! That's right, press the pretty button…Hehe!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm writing this right after I finished writing the last chapter and I haven't posted the other chapter yet cuz it's 1:30 AM here and 4:30 AM in the eastern US, so it's the middle of the night and I won't get as many reviews if I post it in the middle of the night. By the way, I made it twins cuz after the first story, I had this one name that I LOVED and wanted to use and another that I decided to use along with it cuz it sounded good. So, yeah...Okay, here's the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I was thinking about Dr. Pepper when I wrote the word 'disclaimer' so I almost wrote Dr. Pepper. I already had the 'D'! Anyway, I don't own Hannah Montana.**

So about an hour ago, Jake and I found out we're having twins. Yes, twins, as in two babies at one time. Now we're shooting up from having one kid to having three, all at once. This is crazy.

I must say, however, that I'm glad this came along when I am twenty-three, rather than sixteen.

Well, we're inviting my dad, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson over for dinner tonight to tell them the news.

Jackson's bringing his girlfriend, Christine, over too. They are pretty serious. They've been together for about a year, which is the longest relationship he's ever had.

Christine's really nice. I've met her a few times. Riley loves her and she loves riley, which is a must-have for Jackson because he loves Riley like no other.

Anyway, so everyone should be here in about an hour. I'm sure the two most excited people will be Jackson and Lilly, Oliver following close behind. My dad isn't hyper enough to get any better than 4th place, but I know he'll be happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, everybody, Jake and I have an announcement to make," I said, standing up. Jake followed suit and took my arm.

"As you all know, Miley is pregnant. Well—"

I cut Jake off. "We're having twins!" Lilly squealed so loudly that I think I went deaf for a while.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to have _two_ more nieces and/or nephews! Congrats, Miley, Jake," Jackson said. I knew he'd be excited.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Lilly shouted.

"Calm down, Lilly," I instructed.

"You're having twins!"

"I'm aware of that fact," I stated.

"You're going to be huge! I mean, I saw you when you had Riley and you were big, but now that you're having twins—"

"Thank you, Lilly. I appreciate it. Well, you know, I won't be _that_ much bigger than you."

"Oh, yeah. Forget I said a word."

""How could I ever forget you talking? You do it so much!"

"Thanks, Miley."

I heard the sound of silverware hitting against a glass.

"Uh, everybody, can I have your attention?" I noticed that Jackson was the one speaking. "Christine and I also have an announcement, and we thought now was the perfect time. Okay, here it goes. We're getting married!"

Oh. My. God.

Jackson is getting married. I never thought I'd see that day come

"Are you serious?" I asked, not quite aware I had said it out loud.

"Yes. We're getting married next August."

"Wow! Congratulations, Jackson," O said, running over and hugging him. Then I whispered, "I never thought I'd see this day come."

He whispered back, "Neither did I."

My dad came over and joined our hug. "I'm going to have two new grandkids and a new daughter-in-law. I am so happy."

Behind me I hear Riley say, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, squirt?" Jake replied.

"So there are going to be two babies?"

"Yes, there are. Are you okay with that?"

"It's cool with me as long as I can have a brother and a sister. Can you make sure that happens?"

"I'll try, munchkin."

"Daddy?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"What?!" Jake screeched.

"Where do babies come from?"

"Miley, a little help over here!" I walked over to them with a giggle, not knowing how hard this was going to be.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked, pretending like I hadn't heard their whole conversation.

"Riley has something she would like to ask us. Go ahead, Riley."

"Where do babies come from?"

"Uh, babies come from…well, see, babies come from the inside of a mommy's tummy," I explained.

"Well, how do they get there?"

"Feel free to jump in at any time here, Jake. Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other, they want a baby and so…uh…Jake?"

"Yeah, okay, so an angel brushes its wings against the mommy's stomach and puts a baby in there," Jake said. _Nice one, _I thought.

"So, my little brother and sister are in your tummy right now?"

I nodded. "You think it'll be a boy and a girl?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay, come here." I place her little hand on my still small stomach. "Your siblings are in there. In a few months, you'll be able to feel them kick."

"Wow…So I was in you tummy?"

"Yeah, you were…It was almost exactly six years ago that you came out."

"Wow, that was a long time ago!"

"Yeah, it was."

"I can't wait for the babies!"

"Me neither," I said.

"Me neither," Jake said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This one seems nice. The lighting's pretty good and it's got a nice layout," Jake said.

"Yeah, but there are only three bedrooms. That would mean the twins would have to share a bedroom their whole life."

"Good point. I never had to share a room with anyone, but I'm sure I wouldn't like it as I grew older."

"Me too. So let's go find another house to look at," I said.

"Okay," Jake replied.

The next house had four bedrooms, but only two bathrooms. That meant one for Jake and me and one for Riley and the twins. That just wasn't going to work.

Then we found a house that was on the beach with four bedrooms—which was perfect because we weren't planning on more kids—and three bathrooms. It was only a block away from Riley's school, 3 blocks from the local middle school, and just down the street from a playground.

"It's perfect. This is the one I want," I said. Then I joked, "It's got great lighting, too."

Jake smiled. "I love it too. I agree, it's perfect. I think we should bring Riley and if she likes it, we can make and offer."

"Good idea."

The next day we took Riley to see the house and she loved it, so we talked to our realtor and made an offer that was over the asking price. 3 days later we found out our offer was accepted and we'd be in escrow for one month before the deal was closed and we could move in…It was very exciting.

**A/N: Credit for the Riley asking Jake where babies come from goes to Wolfwhisperer**. **I had a terrible dream that I finished this story and forgot to include that, but then I realized, I was only on chapter 3 or 4!**

**This was a pretty long chapter cuz I wrote the part where they told everybody as one chapter and then realized I forgot the entire reason for this chapter, which was house hunting. Oh, I included the Jackson being engaged thing just cuz I felt like he needed to be talked about and (unlike both Miley and Jackson) I thought he would get married, and now seemed like a good time to put it in. **

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter! Please review, you guys! Please! **

**Oh, and take a gander at the gender of the babies, which you find out in the next chapter I think. I wanna know what you think they'll be. **

**I ended up posting this at 1:10 2 days later, so that beg. author's note is kinda ironic. Sorry for the long A/N.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, sorry it's been so long…well, it's seems like it's been a while since I haven't actually written anything in a while, but I posted the chapter only two days ago. Anyway, thanks for all your wonderful reviews. It was nice to see what you guys thought the babies would be, even though I already knew. :D Okay, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Did you eat some bad clams or something? Cuz that's like the only think I can think of that would make you think I own Hannah Montana!**

**BTW: Chapter 1—August 2015; chapter 2—September 2015; chapter 3—September 2015; chapter 4—November 2015; chapter 5—November 2015.**

**2 months later—January 2016**

We moved into our new house about a month ago. Riley, who turned six just under two months ago, loves it.

I am now five months along. Today I get to find out the gender of the babies! Riley is so excited that she is coming with me and Jake. She hasn't been to an appointment with us yet.

Lilly gets to find out what she's having in about a week.

Oliver has been treating her like the queen since they found out they were expecting. He waits on her hand and foot and even cooks for her.

Jake cooks for me too, but I don't get quite as pampered since we have Riley to take care of. Speaking of which…

"Riley, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Mommy. Where's Daddy?"

"He's out in the garage warming up the car. C'mon, turn off the TV and we'll go."

Riley turned off the TV and ran out to the garage. I however, moved a little slower, seeing as I was five months pregnant with twins.

Riley was talking a mile a minute in the car and in the waiting room. Soon enough we were in a room and my doctor came in.

"Good afternoon. How are you all doing?"

"Fine, thank you. Dr. Bosque, this is our daughter Riley," Jake informed.

"Oh, yes, Riley, hello. I was your mommy's doctor when it was you who was in her tummy."

"You mean you knew me before I was born?"

"Certainly. So, I'm sure you all want to know what you're having. Am I right?"

"YES!" Riley screeched.

"Yeah, we would," I said. Dr. Bosque put the gel on my stomach and waited for a picture to show up on the screen.

"Okay, well, I see a little boy right here," she said, pointing to the screen, "and right here is…a girl. You're having a boy and a girl."

Riley squealed in delight. "Just what I wanted. Thanks for making sure it would be a boy and a girl, Daddy."

"You're welcome, kiddo."

"Okay, well, Miley, you can get dressed and then you are free to go. Make another appointment on your way out."

"Okay; thank you, doctor," I said.

I quickly changed and then we made an appointment and left.

"So…now we can discuss the names!" I said once we were in the car. "I was thinking we use the names we thought of from when we had Riley. Let's see…there was Landon Russell and Tessa Hannah. What do you think, Jake?"

"I liked them then and I still like them now."

"What about you, Riley?"

"I LOVE them!"

"Okay…well, there's one thing. I was thinking that instead of Tessa Hannah, it could be Leslie Hannah. I know I said I wasn't going to boost your ego by naming one of our kids after you, but you go by Jake, not Leslie, so it's not quite the same. And then we'd also have 'L' names for both of them."

"I love the idea, Miley. And I am honored."

"Daddy's name is Leslie? But that's a girl name!"

"Why do you think I go by Jake?"

"Good idea, Daddy."

"Okay, so it's final. The twins are Landon Russell Ryan and Leslie Hannah Ryan," I stated.

"Sounds good!" Riley said. Jake nodded and I smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been a week and a half since we found out what we are having. Today Lilly found out if she's having a boy or a girl.

Lilly and I decided that we would wait until she found out what she's having to tell her what I'm having. I know it's killing her that I know and she doesn't yet.

I heard the doorbell ring and I ran (or as close to ran as possible) to the door, and, sure enough, Lilly was standing there. We both squealed.

"Okay, c'mon! Let's go into the living room!" I said, pulling Lilly to the couch.

"Okay, who should go first?" I asked.

"You should since you've known longer and it's killing me not knowing!" Lilly replied, growing melodramatic.

"Okay, I'm having a boy and a girl!"

Lilly screamed. "Oh, my God! You got your boy! And another girl!"

"Enough about me! What are you having?!"

"I'm having a boy!"

"Just what you wanted!" I exclaimed.

"I know!"

"So, do you have a name in mind?"

"Oliver and I want something unusual that you hardly ever hear, but not weird, so I was thinking maybe Reese. It's cute, unusual, but not weird."

"Yeah, it is!"

"What about you? I'm sure you do! After all, when you had Riley, you did pick out names when you were like three months along!"

"Yes, we do! The boy is Landon Russell Ryan and the girl is Leslie Hannah Ryan," I explained.

"Those are so cute! I love how you used Hannah as the middle name! You are kinda naming her after you!" Lilly said.

"And Jake."

"Huh?"

"Jake's real name is Leslie. Don't you remember our wedding when they called him 'Leslie Jacob Ryan'?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember!" Lilly said. Then Jake walked in. Lilly looked at me with a smirk and said, "Hey, Leslie!"

Jake glared at her. "So, Lilly, what are you having?"

"A boy!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Awesome. Did Miley already tell you what we're having?"

"Yup!" I said. "And I told her the names. She's thinking of naming her son Reese."

"I like it; very cool. So, how happy is Oliver that it's a boy?"

"He's pretty happy. He's even learning how to play baseball so he can teach our son."

"He doesn't know how to play baseball?"

"No, not really. It's kin of funny."

"Aunt Lilly!" Suddenly Riley came out and attacked Lilly.

"Lilly, tell Riley what you're having."

"I'm having a boy."

"Very cool," Riley said.

"Yeah, well, sorry guys, but I have to go. Oliver is making dinner and I promised I'd be home by six." First she hugged Riley, who was sitting on her lap, then she and I attempted to hug with our large stomachs, then she hugged Jake before making her way to the door and leaving.

**A/N: I think this is my longest one yet. It's about 2 lines longer than the twins one with the house hunting! Woohoo! So what did you think? I forgot to ask you what you thought Lilly would have. Were you expecting her to have a boy? A lot of you got the twins' genders right, probably just cuz that's the same thing Riley said she wanted and you guys wanted her to get what she wanted…She did! Okay, well, please review! BTW, the next one will be up shortly…Speaking of short, it's really short! Sorry about that!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, here's the extremely short chapter 7. Hope you like it! BTW, I didn't get many reviews last chapter, probably cuz I don't think the alerts were working...Well, review for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, right! Like **_**I **_**own Hannah Montana!**

"_You have betrayed us, Zoranda."_

"_No, the slayer is lying to you."_

"_I saw the two of you with my own dead eyes."_

"_Eh, you know what this means!"_

"_No! Not the third stall! Not the portal to the underworld! NOO!"_

"_Dudes, I slayed you once, looks like I'm gonna have to slay you again."_

"Wow! That's cool!" Riley said, watching the fight scene in none other than _Zombie High_.

"_Flush twice, it's a long way down!"_

_Cough._

"_Oh, Zoranda, are you okay?"_

"_For a dead girl, I've never felt so alive."_

"_Then why did you run away from me?"_

"_Don't you see? Our love is forbidden. We can never be together."_

"_Then maybe this will change your mind."_

_The Zombie Slayer and Zoranda leaned in for another kiss, but just before their lips met, another zombie came out to attack._

"No!" Riley cried.

"Hey, squirt, whatcha watching?" Jake asked.

"_Zombie High_!"

"_Zombie High_?" I asked and looked at the television. I noticed it was the first Hannah Montana episode. I ended up going back a year after that to finish our kiss.

"Hey, did you know the Zombie Slayer is your daddy?"

"That's Daddy? Daddy, you're a Zombie Slayer?!"

"Yes I am! And you know, Zoranda, princess of the undead is your mommy!"

"That's not mommy! Mommy's got brown hair, she has blonde."

"Remember how we told you mommy was a singer who went by the name of Hannah Montana? Well, that's Hannah Montana," Jake explained.

"So Mommy's a zombie?" Riley asked, clinging to Jake.

"No, sweetie, I was just acting."

"Oh…so you guys are actors?" Riley asked.

"Well, I am. Mommy's just an amateur."

"Hey!" I said.

"What's an amateur?"

"It's a beginner. Someone who's not as good as the people who have acted for a long time…Such as me!" Jake explained.

"Oh, well, I think you are very good, Mommy."

"Thank you!" I said.

"What about me?" Jake asked.

"Eh, you're alright," Riley responded.

"Nice!" I said, high-fiving her. She giggled.

"Daddy?"

"I'm not talking to you," Jake said, mock pouting.

"I'm sorry, Daddy; you're a very good actor," Riley apologized, giving Jake a big hug.

"Okay, I forgive you. Now what were you gonna say?

"I wanna be an actress!"

"You want to act?" I asked. I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

"Yes, I do. You did it and Daddy did it, so I should do it too! It'll be fun and I can become famous!"

I looked at Jake who nodded, so I said, "Okay, baby. You can be an actress if you really want to."

"I do, I do!"

"Then that's okay with us," Jake said.

"YAY! Thank you Mommy! Thank you Daddy! I love you so much! You guys are the best!"

**A/N: See, I said it would be short. I even added a little bit more so it would be a tad longer. Okay, well, please review:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMG! It's been forever! I am so sorry! See, I started school about three days after I posted the last chapter, and I've been so busy with homework and tennis after school that I've hardly had time to write! I had this whole chapter done, and then I lost my notebook that had most of this chapter **_**and**_** the paper that has the plan for the rest of this story!!! BUT today I found it! YAY! So, here it is:D**

**Disclaimer: ****It's invisible!**

**1 month later—February 2016 (Miley's 6 months along, Lilly's 5 months along)**

"It was so much fun! The teacher said I was a natural, so I told her my daddy is Jake Ryan and she said, 'Well, I guess it runs in the family!' Then I told her my mommy is Miley Ryan/Hannah Montana, so she asked me to sing 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' and she said I was a natural at that too!"

"Breathe," I told Riley. I was picking her up from her first acting class and had just asked her how it went. Bad idea. Now she won't stop talking. She's still talking, but now I can't understand her, she's talking so fast.

"So then she told me that she was directing some musical called like 'Anna' or 'Annie' or something and said I should try out. So, what do you think, mommy?" Man, she talks fast for a six-year-old!

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you want to do it, then you should! Just know that it's going to take a lot of devotion and time, okay?"

"Okay, I'll do it then. This is so cool! I'm gonna be in a musical!" Riley exclaimed.

"You don't know that yet. Don't get your hopes up, okay, sweetie?" I told her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You have to audition. You don't want to get too excited before you audition."

"Well since Miss Williams is the director, I'm sure I'll get some part."

"Just don't get too excited, okay?" I just don't want her to be too confident and end up not getting a part.

"Okay. I won't," she said as we pulled into the garage. "I gotta go tell daddy I'm gonna be in a musical!" Then Riley ran into the house faster than anybody within a mile of Uncle Earl when he's had a bowl of Aunt Peal's chili. Ew.

"So much for not getting excited," I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riley auditioned for the play. I don't think I should've been worried about her getting a part because she got the lead, Annie.

Since Riley doesn't have red hair, she has to wear a wig which reminds me of my Hannah days. Especially since she never stops complaining about how itchy it is.

The play is going to be in about a month and they've already been practicing nonstop for about a week. Poor Riley is exhausted, yet that doesn't seem to stop her from singing all the time when she's at home.

Speaking of which..."The sun'll come out tomorrow!" Riley sang.

"Riley, please go into your room if you're going to practice. Okay, squirt? We don't want to bother mommy," Jake said.

"Okay, daddy," she said running over to me.

"Mommy?"

"Ya, sweetie?"

"When are Landon and Leslie gonna be here?"

"They'll be here in a couple of months. Around the end of May."

"That's too far away! I can't wait that long!"

"I know, but we have to if we want Landon and Leslie to be healthy."

"Okay. I want them to be healthy so I will wait."

"Good. So, Riley, let me hear you sing one of your songs!" I suggested.

"Okay! 'It's a hard knock life for us! It's a hard knock life for us! No one cares for you a smidge when you're in an orphanage! It's the hard-knock life! It's the hard knock life! It's the hard-knock life!'"

I clapped. "Very good, Riley. They're gonna love you!"

"Thanks, Mommy!" Riley said, running into her room singing "Tomorrow".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1 month later—March 2016**

Riley just finished up her closing night performance of her musical, Annie.

That little girl sang her heart out. She has an even bigger voice than I did when I was her age. I bet Jake and I created the next _Hannah Montana. _That is, if she wants to do singing professionally.

I am now seven months along. Riley is getting more and more excited, waiting for the twins to be born, and she knows they'll be here soon.

Lilly is 6 months along, and Oliver is going crazy to get their house ready for Reese. They decided on the name Reese Kenneth Oken for their son. I think the name is adorable!

They painted Reese's room last weekend. It is so cute! It's decorated like a baseball stadium.

Lilly and I are having a joint baby shower tomorrow. It's gonna be a lot of fun!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A baby's diaper," Lilly's cousin Ali said. We were playing the game where you have to sniff something related to a baby and guess what it is.

"Ali, you've said that about every one of them!" Lilly said.

"I have not! I said one was baby powder. Besides, it's not my fault every one of them smelled like baby crap! I hope none of that was baby food, cuz if it was, I would no longer wonder why babies never eat their food!" Everybody started cracking up.

"I think you're being a bit dramatic, Ali," I said. "They didn't all smell that bad."

"Okay, okay! Why don't we move on to presents?" Lilly's mom, Rose, suggested.

"YA!" Lilly and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Goodness gracious! I can't believe you two are having babies! You act like children yourselves!" Rose said.

Lilly and I pouted. Then, in a baby voice, Lilly said, "No we don't, Mommy!" Rose giggled.

"Okay, here's one for Miley and one for Lilly."

Lilly opened her present to reveal a baseball mobile. I got a pink onesie with flowers and a blue onesie with tools.

I also ended up getting a princess mobile and a football mobile, plus many pink and blue blankets and more onesies.

Lilly got a blue onesie with skateboards and a bunch of other blue stuff like baby blankets.

After presents, we had cake and ice cream, then said goodbye to everyone as they left, thanking them profusely.

**A/N: This was kinda another filler chapter. The next one will be more exciting, and it'll get better from there. Just so you know, there will only be three more chapters left I think. BTW, I have a video of The Teenage Years that I put on youtube. Go to my profile for the link. Anyway, review. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up this weekend…I don't even know why I didn't. Well, this is a pretty long chapter. After this one, there are only two more chapters! Here's the ninth chapter:D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA. **

**MARCH 2016—7 MONTHS ALONG**

Jake was picking up Riley from school, so I was at home along. I was watching reruns of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air when I heard Jake's cell phone ringing. Jake and I have the same phone, but I know it was his because of the ringtone.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts. I'm a model, you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk."

He's so full of it.

I decided to answer it because it could be important.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, there. I'm Carlos Martin, who are you? You don't sound like Jake Ryan. Unless Jake is a woman!" The voice was that of a hyperactive squirrel that might've had too much coffee.

"Well, Carlos, this is his wife, Miley," I said bitterly.

"Oh yea, the popstar. Gotcha. So, where's Jake?"

"He's not here right now; he's picking up our daughter from school."

"Oh, well, I have big news. Tell him to call me when he's in. The number is 367-2095," Carlos said. He talked so fast, I almost didn't catch the number.

"Okay, I'll tell him," I promised before muttering a goodbye and hanging up.

_What could this big news be?_

Five minutes later Jake and Riley got home. Riley came running in, gave me a big hug and a kiss, and ran into her room to start her homework.

"Hey, Jake, I got an interesting call today."

"Oh, ya? Who was it? What was it about?"

"Actually, it was a call for you. It was some hyperactive guy named Carlos Martin. He said he had big news and he wanted you to call him. The number should be in your cell phone; that's where he called you."

"Okay, I'll go call him." Jake left the room to go call this Carlos guy and I sat watching more TV.

"Seriously?" I heard Jake say into the phone from the other room. "Dude, that sounds awesome! I gotta talk to my wife about it. When do I need to let you know by? Okay, I'll give you a call. Bye."

"So, what was that about?" I asked.

"That guy, Carlos Martin, is directing a movie. The running title is 'Welcome to My Life,' and they want me to play the lead!"

I sighed. I'm not sure if I can handle him doing a movie right now. "Where is it shot?" I asked.

"In Malibu, only about five minutes from here!" Jake seemed so excited. I don't know though. This is one of the problems we talked about when considering getting married when I was pregnant with Riley.

"When do they start the shooting? How long will it take to shoot the movie?"

"If I say yes, we'll start shooting in a week. Next Monday. It'll only take about two and a half months!"

"I don't know, Jake. I mean, what if you get so wrapped up in the movie and neglect your family? This is exactly what we talked about seven years ago, but now, instead of having one kid, we'll have three!"

"I won't do that, Miley! I love you and Riley, and I already love Landon and Leslie! I'll even take Riley with me to the set some days!" He paused, thinking. "I'll talk Riley with me on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. How's that?"

I considered his offer. It sounded like a pretty good idea, and Riley would love being on a real movie set. Plus, it has been over seven years since he's acted. He's given it up for so long.

"So, what d'you say?" Jake inquired, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, you can do it," I answered with a smile.

"Really?" Jake said like a six year-old whose parents just told him he could pick out anything he wanted for his birthday present.

"Yeah, Jake. I trust you will keep your promises, and I love you, so I want you to do what you love."

"Thank you so much, Miles. I love you," he said, pulling me into a long, passionate kiss. After we pulled apart, he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Thank you," he repeated in a whisper so quiet I almost couldn't hear it.

"You're welcome, Jake. Now you better go call Carlos back!"

"Yeah, I should," he agreed, grabbing his cell phone and going into the kitchen. "Hi, Carlos?" he said into the phone. "It's Jake. I'm on board for the movie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning Jake, Riley and I all piled into the car and drove to the set. As soon as we saw the building, Riley was almost bouncing through the roof of the car.

"So that's it? That's where Daddy's gonna make his movie?"

"That's it," Jake said.

"Wow."

We found a space in the parking garage across the street and walked to the building. Riley wouldn't stop talking the whole time until we went through the doors and for the first time in her life, Riley was completely speechless.

But that lasted for only a few mere seconds.

"There are so many lights! Look at that camera! Oh, Daddy, there's a chair with your name on it!"

"Yeah, I see it, Squirt. You have to do me and Mommy a favor and calm down, though!" Jake said.

"Okay, I—Is that a chocolate fountain?!" Riley exclaimed loudly running toward it. Oh, God, she's a miniature Lilly!

"Honey, you can't just run off like that!" I said, pulling her away from the sticky mess of chocolate.

"Sorry, Mommy. This is just so exciting!"

"It's okay. Just remember to stay with me at all times, okay?" Riley nodded.

I took Riley's hand and walked over to Jake who was talking to a guy who I assumed was Carlos, the director.

"I think we're going to have to postpone the shooting. The actress who was supposed to play Tara dropped out because of something with her mom. So unless I can find someone to replace her in the next, oh, twenty minutes, we probably won't shoot until next week." Suddenly Carlos looked to me and then to Riley and back to Jake.

"What's this?" Carlos asked, motioning toward Riley.

"Oh, that's my daughter Riley."

"How old is she? Does she act?"

"She's six and she played the lead in the junior production of Annie."

Carlos pulled Jake aside so Riley couldn't hear what they were saying. "What would you say if I offered your daughter the part of Tara?"

"Seriously? Well, I'd have to ask Miley, but I'm sure she'd love the idea. Riley would too."

"Well, ask her!"

Jake walked over to me. "What would you say about Riley taking the part of Tara?" he whispered in my ear.

I looked at him, wide-eyed. "Really?" He nodded and I gave him a thumbs up.

"Riley," I said, kneeling down to her height, "how would you like to be in daddy's movie?"

"That'd be awesome!" she screamed, nearly breaking my eardrum considering I was sitting right next to her.

"Carlos, I think we found you a Tara," Jake informed him.

"I'll have a chair printed with your name on it, Riley," Carlos said.

"Eep!" Riley squealed. She really needs to spend less time around Lilly.

"Okay everyone, let's get started!" Carlos shouted to the cast and crew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Riley, you're going to say, 'But Teddy, I need someone to take me to my Girl Scout meeting!' And then you'll start crying quietly," Carlos instructed.

"How am I supposed to start crying?"

"Think of something that makes you sad," Jake said. "Can you do that, Squirt?" Riley nodded.

"Okay, so let's go over this one more time. You say, 'But, Teddy, I need someone to take me to my Girl Scout meeting' and start crying, then your daddy's going to say, 'I'm sorry, Tara, I'm on call today!' Then you'll say, 'Mom always had time to take me wherever I needed to go!' Then you'll start to cry more and storm into your room. Do you got all that?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Okay, places everybody!" Riley and Jake took their places.

The director called out the scene and take number then yelled, "Action!"

"But, Teddy, I need somebody to take me to my Girl Scout meeting!" Tears sat in the corners of her eyes.

"Sorry, Tara, but I'm on call today. I can't take you." The tears that once threatened to spill out of Riley's eyes now poured down her cheeks.

"Mom always had time to take me wherever I needed to go!" Riley then stormed into her "room" and slammed the door shut.

"Cut! Riley, Jake—that was phenomenal! I am utterly surprised at how wonderful your acting skills are, Riley. You take after your father, that's for sure!"

Riley blushed. "What do you say, Riley?" Jake prompted.

"Thank you."

"Let's take lunch everybody!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month later we all drove down to LA and were at the set of the Tonight Show because Riley and Jake were doing an interview.

I was standing next to Jake who was holding Riley.

Jay's assistant walked up to us and said, "When we get back from commercial, Jay will introduce you and then you'll walk out and start the interview. Sound good?" Jake nodded.

"So, where do you want me to wait?" I asked.

"Lemme ask Jay." The man went over to Jay and then came back and said, "Jay wants you to come on too, so you can come out with Riley and Jake."

"Okay," I responded.

"Live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," the director announced.

"In the upcoming movie 'Welcome to My Life,' Jake Ryan plays a young medical student whose mother died, leaving him to care for his six year-old half-sister, Tara, played by Jake's daughter Riley Ryan. We have both of them here right now, along with Miley, Jake's wife and Riley's mom."

We all walked on stage and said hello to Jay before taking our seats.

"Nice to have you all here," Jay said.

"Thanks for having us," Jake replied.

"Hi!" Riley supplied. "Is this on TV?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Can I say hi to my friends?"

"Go ahead," Jay said.

"Hi Maddie, hi Brianna, hi Jamie! And hello to everybody in Mr. Charles's kindergarten class at Seaview Elementary!"

"Wasn't that adorable?" Jay said. "Let's talk about 'Welcome to My Life'. Jake, how'd you get the part of Teddy? Did you have to audition?"

"No, they just called me up and offered me the part. It was definitely not something I was expecting after 7 years of not working."

"What about you, Riley?"

"Well, I went with my daddy to the set the first day, and they said the girl who was gonna play Tara had some family issues, so they were looking for someone else to play the part. Then the director, Carlos Martin, saw me and gave me the part."

"Had you acted at all before you got this part?"

"Yeah, I played the lead in Annie."

"So you're a singer too?" Jay inquired.

"I guess."

"Will you sing something for us?"

"Uh…no," Riley said shyly.

"Aw, that's too bad. Well, speaking of singing, Miley, any plans to get back out there and do the popstar thing again? You're still quite young."

"Not now, obviously," I said motioning toward my stomach, "but maybe in about a year. I really do want to do it again. Performing is something I love."

"You two are having twins, am I right?"

"Yes, we're having a boy and a girl," Jake said. "Their names are Landon and Leslie. I'm sure you'll see them in theaters before long too." Jake laughed.

"When are they due?"

"About a month," I said. "The end of May."

"Cool…So when does 'Welcome to My Life' hit theaters?"

"This summer. You'll definitely want to see it!"

"Very cool. More with the Ryan family in just a minute."

**A/N: So I know I said I'd get this up by LAST weekend, but it was so long it took me forever to write! This is my longest chapter ever! Previously my longest was just over 4 pages I think, and this one is almost 7 full pages!!!**

**Anyway, check out my profile for pics of Raising Riley…Soon there'll be more…**

**I already have the next chapter written, which is the second to last chapter!!! Get ready for the end…But I'll tell you this: there'll be a sequel!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another fairly long chapter…over five pages! Anyway, hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie Hannah Montana.**

Today is June 2nd. I was due May 25th, so I am eight days late! I hate it! You're more likely to give birth prematurely with twins, but I am late with twins and I was early with Riley! I'm totally backwards!

Riley and Jake are almost done shooting their movie. The movie comes out at the end of this month.

Being home alone with Riley and Jake on the set is boring. Maybe I'll call Lilly to see if she wants to come over.

I picked up the phone and dialed Lilly's cell number. When she didn't pick up, I called her home number.

"C'mon, Lilly, pick up!" I said as the phone rang in my ear. "Lilly, I'm bored out of my—" Suddenly I felt a sharp, shooting pain in my side. Lilly and Oliver's answering machine picked up and I hung up my phone.

"Oh, God, Jake!" I dialed Jake's cell phone number but it went straight to voicemail. "Jake, I'm in labor. It's 1:15 right now. Uh, yeah. I'm going to call my dad, so if you can't get me on my cell, call him."

My fingers quickly dialed my dad's number. I don't even know if it was right because I'm like shaking.

"Hello?" spoke a voice with a Southern drawl. I guess I did call the right number.

"Daddy, its Miley. I can't get a hold of Jake and the babies are coming!"

"I'll be right over. Stay calm, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. Bye."

I sat on the couch, cringing in pain for a few more minutes. Finally the contraction stopped and I took a deep breath. About five minutes later my dad came through the door which I had unlocked for him.

"Hey, Bud, let's get you in the car." He pulled me up by my arm and led me to the front seat of his car. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"I dunno. I had one that lasted a few minutes, but I haven't had one since."

"Okay, that's good. Then we'll have some time to get a hold of Jake."

"I hope so. I don't want him to miss the birth." Tears filled my eyes thinking of that possibility.

"That won't happen, Bud. He'll be there." We pulled into the hospital and my dad went in to get a wheelchair for me before returning and wheeling me in. He then filled out the forms while a nurse took me to a room.

After I had changed into my gown, a contraction hit. It was worse than any other I'd ever had. I screamed so loud, I swear glass shattered.

"Would you like an epidural?" the nurse asked.

"YES!" There is no way I'm doing this _naturally_! I did that with Riley and it was the worse pain of my life. This time I'm squeezing two out, so I definitely need the drugs.

The nurse quickly left the room—I think she was scared of me—and my doctor came in shortly thereafter.

"Hey, Miley, how are you today?"

"I feel absolutely _fantabulous_," I said sarcastically. "How do you think I feel?"

"The nurse will be back in just a minute to give you the epidural, but right now I want to see how much you're dilated." Dr. Bosque examined me and then informed me I was two centimeters dilated.

"So how long do you think it'll be before I'm fully dilated and ready to give birth?" I inquired.

"A few hours—probably around three or four."

_Good think I'm getting an epidural then, _I thought.

Speaking of which…

The nurse came back carrying a needle. She told me to lean forward, then sanitized my back and stuck the needle in. The pain of the needle lingered for several minutes, but I knew it would pay off in the long run.

A knock came from my door. I noticed it was my dad and motioned for him to come in.

"D'you get a hold of Jake?" I asked with a pleading look in my eyes.

"No, it went straight to voicemail. How long did the doctor say it would be?"

"Three to four hours. They gave me an epidural, so this time I'll be pain-free."

"Oh, yes. When your mother had Jackson, they didn't really use epidurals much, but when she had you, she got one and she'd look at the monitor that showed contractions and laugh, saying, 'Look, honey, I'm having a contraction!'"

"That's funny. I wish she was here now with me. And when I had Riley."

"She is here, darlin'. She's right her," he said, pointing to my heart. "And I know she's watching over you right now."

"Yeah, I know," I said solemnly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later and we still hadn't gotten a hold of Jake. At this point I was dilated to nine centimeters and almost ready to have the babies. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Dad, check my address book in my cell phone for the name Carlos Martin." He grabbed my cell phone from my bag and found the name. "Call him. He's the director of Jake's movie. Maybe he'll pick up."

My dad nodded and walked out of the room.

"Hello?" answered the person on the other line.

"Hello, this is Robbie Stewart. Is this Carlos Martin?"

"Yes, it is."

"Can I talk to Jake Ryan? I'm his father-in-law."

"O-Okay," Carlos replied. He seemed utterly confused.

"Hello?"

"Jake, its Robbie. Miley's in labor! We've been trying to get a hold of you for hours. She's almost ready to give birth. If you leave now, you can still make it."

"Okay, I'll be there ASAP. Tell Miley I love her."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." Jake hung up the phone and handed it to Carlos. "I have to go. Miley's about to have the babies."

"Landon and Leslie are coming?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah, and we gotta go now!" Jake picked Riley up.

"Okay, see y'all later!" Riley said.

"Congrats, dude," Carlos supplied. "Hurry up. You don't want to miss it."

Jake waved goodbye and ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miley, you're fully dilated. We have to take you into the delivery room," Dr. Bosque said.

"No!" I cried. "I have to wait for Jake!"

"These babies aren't going to wait any longer. WE have to go now." I was placed onto a rolling bed and they began to wheel me out of the room. I started to cry because Jake was going to miss the birth of our twins.

"Miley!" I turned my head to see Jake who was carrying Riley. "Miley, I made it!" He saw my dad and handed Riley to him. "Riley, you're going to stay with Grandpa Robbie for a little while, okay?" She nodded and Jake ran toward me.

"Jake, I thought you were going to miss it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He kissed my forehead and we went into the delivery room.

"Okay, Miley, you're having a contraction, so I want you to push. I'm going to count backwards from ten, okay?" I nodded and did what I was told.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, okay, stop pushing." I took a huge breath and then they told me to do it again and again until cries filled the room.

"You've got a girl!" Dr. Bosque announced.

"My baby girl," I said. Jake went to cute the umbilical cord and I said, "Remember: no outies."

"It'll be just a couple more minutes until your next one is ready to come out."

Ten minutes later the doctor told me my little by was ready to come out. "Push, Miley!" I pushed and soon I heard more cries.

"And here's your boy," Dr. Bosque said.

"My little boy," I said. Soon they were both cleaned off and the nurse handed them to me. I cried tears of joy as I held my babies.

"They're blonde," Jake said, taking our little boy in his arms.

"Very blonde," I corrected. "Their hair is almost white."

"They look so much alike. It's a good thing one's a boy and one's a girl or else I wouldn't be able to tell them apart."

"They do look a lot alike. I guess that's because they're twins." There was a knock on the door and I said, "Come in." It was my dad and Riley.

"Hey, darlin'," said my dad. "How are you doing?"

"Happy. I'm very happy." I looked down at my babies and smiled.

"Lilly and Oliver are here," my dad said as he sat Riley on the bed next to me.

"Tell them to come in." My dad nodded and left the room. I turned to Riley. "Riley, this is your sister Leslie and daddy's holding your brother Landon."

"Hi, Landon and Leslie. I'm your sister Riley," she said, touching each of their petite hands. "They're so tiny. Can I hold them?"

"You can hold one at a time," I said. She propped herself against my pillow and I sat Leslie in her lap. "Hold her head up. Babies' necks are very delicate."

"Hi, Leslie. I'm gonna be the best big sister. When you start talking, you can come to me any time." I smiled. It was such an adorable sight.

Next Riley held Landon and talked to him as well. My dad then came in and held Landon and Leslie at the same time while singing "You've Got a Friend" just like he sang "I Want My Mullet Back" when Riley was born.

After he finished singing, he took Riley to the cafeteria. Lilly and Oliver each held one of the babies next. Lilly held Leslie first. "You're daddy and I think that you're going to end up falling in love with my baby boy. It's totally going to happen." I smiled.

"Landon, dude, you've got the best family a boy could have. You're a very lucky dude. I've known your mommy and daddy for a long time and they're awesome parents," Oliver said. Oliver and Lilly then switched. After they were done they gave me and Jake our babies back, congratulated us, and left.

Right after that a nurse came in. "We need to get the names down for these little ones," she said.

"Okay, the boy's name is Landon Russell—with two S's and two L's—Ryan, and the girl's name is Leslie Hannah Ryan," I said.

"Those are beautiful names," she said. "Okay, now I need both of you to sign their birth certificates." She handed them to us and we signed them both and then she left the room.

"Hear that, guys? Now you're stuck with those names. It's official." I smiled then looked at Jake who smiled back.

"They're beautiful," he said.

"They're perfect," I corrected.

**A/N: Only 1 day after the last chapter!!! One chapter left, guys. I wanna try to get that one up by today as well…The sequel though might take a while to get up cuz I don't have much of a plan for that one…It'll be kind of short. Anyway, review. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OMG! It's been forever…you guys, I'm so sorry I kept you hanging! Well, you will all be glad to know that this is not the last chapter. As I was writing what I wanted to happen in this chapter, I realized there was no way I was going to be able to close it up in this chapter. So the next chapter is the last. It'll be short, but it's kinda just an epilogue. Then I'm doing a sequel, and I have decided to bypass the 3****rd**** story and go straight to what I had planned for the 4****th****. Sound good? Ok, cool. Oh, I'm also planning on writing a REMIXED edition of the Teenage Years. Check my profile for more info.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, then I would've been able to go to Miley's concert for free (probably) and be in the front row. Hey, but at least I went.**

It had been two weeks since the twins were born, and I swear, I haven't slept since. At this moment, however, at 2:47 in the morning, both Landon and Leslie were clean, fed, and asleep, so I climbed into bed and lay down. My eyes closed without a thought and I began to drift off.

But my thoughts of sleeping were shattered when the phone began to ring on the nightstand beside me. The sound of cries came through the baby monitor and I turned to Jake.

"I'll get the phone, you get the twins. Capiche? He nodded.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Miley, it's Oliver," I heard between the sound of sharp intakes of breath. "Lilly's in labor. We're on our way to the hospital and she wants you to be there."

"I'm on my way."

"Okay. And Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me how to breathe."

"In then out," I instructed.

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye, Oliver." I hung up the phone and walked into the twins' room. "Jake," I whispered so I didn't wake the babies who Jake had just calmed down, "Lilly's in labor. I'm going to the hospital. You stay with the kids."

"Okay, Miley. I'll come later. Call me when she has the baby."

"I will," I agreed, kissing him and going out to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm looking for Lilly Oken's room," I told the lady at the desk when I got to the hospital.

"Room 221," she replied after looking it up on the computer.

"Thanks." I almost ran to Lilly's room, barely dodging some people on the way.

"Miley! You're here!" Lilly exclaimed as I walked—okay, ran—through her door.

"Sure I'm here; my best friend is about to have a baby!"

"I can't do this Miley! I'm not ready to be a mom!"

"Uh, don't you think it's a little late?" I questioned.

"Miley, be serious!"

"I am! Don't you think I was nervous when I had Riley when I was _seventeen_? And when I had twins? But look at me now! I'm a fantastic mom!"

"Yeah, you are a great mom."

"And you will be too," I assured her.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do. Reese is going to be a very lucky boy."

Lilly started crying and I went over to her and gave her a hug. Then I was kicked out because the doctor had to check how far she was dilated. Apparently she was fully dilated because the next thing I knew, she was being wheeled out of her room. Oliver, who had gone to the bathroom to throw up, just came out and saw that she was going in the delivery room and sprinted toward Lilly.

_Good luck_, I mouthed to her and she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right after Lilly went in the delivery room, I called Jake to let him know that the baby would be here shortly. He told me he was on his way.

"Have fun waking Riley up," I said, laughing. It was a well-known fact that she was not the type of kid who would jump out of bed on a Monday morning and say, "Yeah!"

"Thanks for your support. See you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Almost as soon as I hung up the phone, a nurse walked out and called my name.

"Yeah?" I asked, concerned. Was something wrong with Lilly or the baby?

"Lilly wants you to come in. Uh, she said, 'Donut boy here is no help to me while he's freaking out. I need someone who's done this before. Go get Miley!'"

I laughed and followed the nurse in the room. The first thing I noticed was Oliver sitting in the corner holding a paper bag to his mouth breathing in and out.

"Miley, good, you came in!"

"Of course I did," I said with an encouraging smile.

"Lilly, there's a problem," her doctor told her.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby is breached."

"What does that mean?" Lilly was about half an inch away from majorly freaking out.

"It means the feet are coming out first and the baby can't breathe until the head is out, so we have to get him out fast."

"Okay," Lilly said shakily, grabbing my hand. Oliver, I noticed, had started to breathe shorter and faster.

"Don't worry, Lilly. You can do this. Reese will be fine," I encouraged.

"When I say push, push as hard as you possibly can, okay, Lilly?"

Lilly nodded.

"Okay, Lilly, push!" Lilly did this so and clamped down on my hand as she did so. "Okay, breathe deep, and push!" And now she just broke my hand, I think!

"C'mon, Lilly, you're strong, don't give up!"

"And one more big push!"

Tiny screams filled the ears of everyone in the room and Oliver finally stopped hyperventilating. "Does dad want to cut the umbilical cord?" Oliver nodded and stood up and did so.

"So, is he alright?" Lilly and Oliver questioned at almost the same time.

"Yes, he's fine. He has a good set of lungs," the doctor said.

"That'll be fun," I teased.

"What's his name?" the doctor asked.

"Reese Kenneth Oken," Lilly said, a huge grin plastered on her face.

One of the nurses handed Reese to Lilly and her smile grew bigger.

"Look what we made," Oliver said.

"I know; he's amazing."

"He has your hair," Oliver pointed out.

"And your nose," Lilly added.

"I think I'll leave the three of you alone of a few minutes. I'll come back soon."

"Okay," Lilly said, not even bothering to pull her eyes away from her son.

I walked out the door and saw Jake who was holding one baby against his chest and rocking the other in the car seat/carrier. Riley was asleep in one of the chairs.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"So much!" he answered sarcastically. He passed me Leslie, the one he was holding, and picked up Landon from his carrier.

"Lilly and Oliver are now officially parents," I said.

"How's Lilly doing? Actually, how's Oliver doing, for that matter?"

"Lilly's doing great. She's incredibly happy. Oliver—well, Oliver's doing just about as well as you were the first time around. I had to go in there with Lilly because he was too busy hyperventilating. But he did man up enough to cut the umbilical cord, and he was pretty good after that."

"So what does he look like?"

"He's so cute. Blonde hair; looks a lot like Lilly. But he and Oliver do have similar left earlobes."

Riley then began to wake up. She yawned. "Did Aunt Lilly have her baby?"

"Yeah, she did. How about we all go see him?"

"Okay!" Riley said, about as excited as she could possibly be at four in the morning.

We walked toward Lilly's room and I knocked on the door. I heard Oliver say, "Come in."

"Aunt Lilly!" Riley exclaimed.

"Hey, Riley, you wanna see Reese?"

"Ya!"

"Come here, sit on the bed."

"Okay, now hold him just like you hold your baby brother or sister. Support his head."

"He's so cute, Aunt Lilly," Riley said.

"Yeah, he is." Riley held Reese for a while longer before Lilly handed him to me.

"Hi, Reese, you are such a cutie!" I said. "I'm Miley, but you can call me Aunt Miley—when you can talk, that is." Lilly giggled.

"Miley, Jake, we'd like you two to be his godparents," Oliver said.

"We'd love to!" I exclaimed, handing Reese to Jake so I could hug Lilly.

"Of course we'll be his godparents. You are our kids' godparents, after all," Jake said.

"Thanks, guys. That means so much to us," Oliver said.

"Can't…breathe…" Lilly said, and I let go of her.

Jake looked down at Reese. "Hey, there, buddy. How's it going? I'm your Uncle Jake, but you can call me 'Zombie Slayer' if you want.

"I know it's early, but I want to know what your intentions are with my daughter." Reese looked up at Jake with a blank expression on his face. We all laughed. "Okay, then. Well, I guess you're fine. Just don't break her heart."

Jake handed Reese to Lilly who said, "Why don't we lay Landon, Leslie, and Reese on the bed together?"

I nodded and set my babies on the bed next to Reese. Leslie looked at Reese and proceeded to cover him in a layer of her slobber.

"Aw, that's so cute! She slobbered on him; she must like him!" exclaimed Lilly.

"Lilly, she's a baby. All they do is slobber," I pointed out with a laugh.

"It's still cute!"

I picked up Landon and moved him closer to Reese.

"Buddy, this guy is probably going to be your best friend! You'll be growing up with him, so start getting to know each other," I said to my son. He slobbered on me.

"Oh, Lilly, my son slobbered on me! He must like me!"

Lilly pouted. "Hey, you can't be mean to me! I just had a baby!"

"And I just had_ two_ babies two weeks ago and I've been up in the middle of the night all night since then!" I countered. "Mess with me!" I added with a snap per word.

"Fine then. Well, I still think that Leslie and Reese like each other. I predict that in about two decades you and I will be legally related," Lilly said.

"I hope so! But let's just wait until they can move on their own and maybe even talk before we assume that Reese and Leslie will be getting married, okay?"

Lilly pouted once again.

"So, how does it feel being a mom?" I asked, changing the subject.

"It's amazing. I just hope I don't drop him."

"I hope you don't drop him, too," Oliver said.

"Not nice, dude. You're supposed to say, 'You won't drop him, Lilly!'"

"Oh," said the donut boy. "Well I was only agreeing!"

"You won't drop him, Lilly. You've held Landon and Leslie," I said.

"And Riley," Jake added.

"Yeah…Well, I also hope I know how to feed him or get him to sleep. I hope I get a chance to sleep, on that note."

"You won't," I said, looking at Jake who nodded his head. "Get any sleep, that is. Not for several months."

"Looking forward to that!" Lilly said sarcastically.

"So am I. I'll be the one she will make get him when she's sleeping. I just know it," Oliver added.

"I know the feeling," Jake said.

"I'm so tired right now," Lilly said.

"Okay, well, we'll leave then. I think I speak for all of us when I say we're tired too," Jake said. He picked up Riley who laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming, guys."

"Bye!" I said, giving Lilly and Oliver a hug, taking Landon and Leslie, and following Jake out the door.

**A/N: Okay, everyone, **_**now**_** just one chapter left! It's the epilogue…It should be up in about an hour:D**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry it was more than an hour. SVUlover, are you still awake? Anyway, y'all ready for the last chapter? Me neither, but it's gotta happen! Here we go. Oh, check out my collage thing of all the RR characters. And a collage of the characters from this chapter. They're on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, so I was trying to come up with a witty disclaimer, but it's just not working, so you're gonna have to use that itty-bitty thing inside your head called a brain to realize Hannah Montana isn't mine.**

**Hm…witty…**

It's been just over eight years since Landon, Leslie, and Reese were born.

Though Jake and I decided we were through having more kids after the twins were born, Fate apparently thought otherwise.

We thought it wasn't possible to get pregnant while breastfeeding, but knowing our luck, two months after the twins were born, I got pregnant again. On May 2nd, 2017, Evan Marcus Ryan was born. It was exactly eleven months after Landon and Leslie were born, so I had three kids under the age of one and a seven year old.

Now Riley is fourteen, Landon and Leslie are eight, and Evan is seven.

This year Riley started high school. She's learning that with fame come sacrifices. She's been in about five movies since the first one she did with Jake, which was a huge success. Some of the movies were hits and others were clunkers, but she's gotten used to the fact that not everybody is going to like every movie and it's the love of acting, not the reviews, that she should focus on.

Riley's also started singing professionally, and I couldn't be more proud. She started last year, the summer before eighth grade, and now she's got a self-titled CD out which includes a few covers that Hannah originally sang. One is 'Life's What You Make It' and another is 'This is the Life'. She says that 'This is the Life' is exactly how she describes her life right now.

Also, did I mention that I have resumed singing professionally? But now it's not as Hannah Montana, but Miley Ryan. I only perform at Riley's concerts, but I may start going out by myself again. Riley and I always sing 'You and Me Together' at the concerts…or at random times which sometimes cause people to give us strange looks—or ask for our autographs.

Landon and Leslie have begun acting. They just finished their first movie last month in which they play the lead roles.

Jake has also kept acting through the years, but always close to home. The most he's traveled for a movie is to Hawaii for a week, but the whole family went with him.

Now let me tell you about the Oken family.

Reese is eight years old and best friends with Landon and Leslie. He was feeling a bit left out when Landon and Leslie shot their movie, but that issue has been resolved.

Lilly and Oliver also have two more kids.

They have a six year old daughter named Cara Lillian Oken who is the spitting image of Lilly. She was born January of 2018.

They also have a three (almost four) year old, Samantha Nicole Oken who everyone calls Sami. She's an adorable little brown-haired girl who looks a lot like her father. She was born in December of 2020.

Lilly and Oliver are as happy as can be as are Jake and I.

At this point in time, our lives couldn't be much better.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this story! Thanks for all of your support, you guys. I've never gotten so many reviews before, and I'd just like to thank you all. Keep your eyes open for the sequel, "History Repeated", the REMIXED edition of The Teenage Years, "Here Without You", and my newest story (unrelated to this series) "Let Me Go". **


	13. Thank You!

I would like to take the time to list all of the people who were nice enough to take their time to review.

nedandmozeluvr – The first to review this story! Thank you!

XxCall-Me-GodessxX

epythyne

Wolfwhisperer

HannahMontanaGilmoreGirlsFan

starryeyed4squib

ForbiddenxMelody

skittlesrocks

123mileyfan

Cyrus Fan No. 1

smile-with-me

kharen

soccersmileyGRL16

PolskaPrincessa

MM

LovePink03

VMsuperfan

Brunettedudette

collin395

diyagirl315

OfficeFreak

Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX

KeyLimePie14

bulldogchick

mmvok – Are you the same person as MM?

sydhar14

Doggie-luvs-HM

Jae

lovely23

future author at work

malfoysgirl101

SimplySmileyMiley

McNerdy

megomyeggo

napd567

LittleGreenFae

LiLFoot

I would especially like to thank kharen because she reviewed every single chapter…Well, not the last two yet, but I am positive that she will! Thank you kharen! I hope you continue to read and review my stories:D

Now, remember guys, keep on the lookout for "History Repeated" and "Here Without You". Also, I'd love it if you read my story "Let Me Go".


	14. Sequel and REMIX

**Hey, guys, just wanted to let y'all know that "History Repeated" is up, and in a few minutes, The Teenage Years REMIXED, "Here Without You" will be up. Make sure to check it out & R&R :D**


End file.
